


Lightning Strikes Twice

by Slippery Kick (AceQueenKing)



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/Slippery%20Kick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Lee Chaolan first saw him, he knew Jin Kazama was his father's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



****

**1.** The last time he sees his brother, Kazuya is furious.

He's lost to their father, who leaves him swearing sweet promises of his revenge upon his usurpers.

Kazuya comes.

His eyes are dark, intense. He pulls Chaolan up by the hair, hissing in displeasure. “I _knew_ you were too weak to win this. So it will be up to me to end our father's life?”

He throws him down and Chaolan bites back a sharp groan in pain.

“ _So be it.”_ Kazuya hisses. “I will end this madness, _brother_ , by my hand.”  
  
He walks off.

Lee does not follow.

**2.**

The first time he sees Jin Kazama, he mistakes him for his father.

He's watching the tournament on his television, each imperfect pore and hair beamed flawlessly from Japan to Nassau. He's drinking wine as he watches the preliminary chatter between three, equally idiotic commentators.

The commentators think every competitor has a chance. Paul Phoenix's year? No, Paul's far too old. The Korean kid crushing through the preliminaries? Of course not; he's too hot-headed. The Chinese girl using her winnings to build a mega-huge theme park? Don't be ridiculous.

Not a promising batch at all.

He dials his favorite bookie. “50,000 dollars on Heihachi.” For all the grief the old man has given him, he can stand to win Chaolan some money.

He sips his wine as they focus on the next competitor and his eyes roll into the back of his head when one announcer hypes this young man as “something _very_ special.”

And then his eyes meet the young man's own, and his wine glass crashes to the floor.

Kazuya's eyes stare back at him. No – not Kazuya. There's none of the madness and insanity that marked the younger Mishima's short, unhappy life. These eyes are younger, but just as intense, just as hyper-observant.

He doesn't need to see the lightning trailing down the boy's arm to know who his father is.

“Hold on,” he tells his bookie. “Cancel that. 70,000 on the Kazama kid.”

Jin Kazama, Lee Chaolan decides, is worth watching.

In more ways than one.

**3.**

The first time Jin Kazama actually talks to him, he's fighting Kazuya.

His brother is back, it seems, and judging by the scars, crawling out of hell hurt enough to piss him off.

He's ill-prepared for the fight and his rhythm is all wrong. He's forgotten how brutal Kazuya is.

His blows are weak, but Kazuya pulls no punches.

When the fight is over, Kazuya leans over him, victorious, and Lee's stomach tightens in fear.

“You're still far too weak, _brother,_ ” Kazuya whispers into his ear. “Enjoy watching me take back what is mine.”  
  
With that, Kazuya stops off, and Lee is too relieved that Kazuya spares both his life and his secret to notice the crowd departing.

By the time he's able to get himself up, there's just one man left.

He meets his eyes and is surprised to find a near-carbon copy of Kazuya looking right at him.

“Hello,” he says with a smile and all of Violet's charm.

But the niceties go nowhere.

“What did he say to you?” The young man's voice is also his father's; dark and deep. “Are you in league with him?”  
  
“Kazuya?” He laughs even though it hurts. “No. I'm just another of the many people he's crushed under his heel.”  
  
Jin Kazama's troubled eyes scan him thoughtfully, no doubt scanning for any sign of weakness.

Lee Chaolan stares back.

“If you're lying to me,” Jin Kazama rasps. “I will kill you.”

Chaolan watches the boy as he vanishes into the night.

**4.**

The first time they fight, he calls Jin Kazama family.

“Too slow, _nephew_.” He murmurs as he dodges one of Jin's heavy kicks.

“You're not my uncle.” Jin wastes no time getting back on balance, circling him, cautious.

“I am.” Chaolan feels out Jin's defenses with a quick punch; blocked. He moves back, planning his next move. “Although you're not the first Mishima to try to discredit me as a member of the family. Heihachi has been doing it for nearly half a century.”

It's a light warning – _don't take me lightly, I am more the_ _Silver Haired Demon_ _than you know –_ but it flips a switch in Kazama. His face turns darker, angrier, and for a moment he thinks he can see a red glint to Jin Kazama's dark brown eyes.  
  
“Well, if you want to be considered a Mishima, then you can die with the rest of them.”

And then Jin is all fury and vengeance; each punch is savage, each kick, deadly. To most opponents it would be fatal, but Lee Chaolan has been preparing for this confrontation for a long time.

He slips behind Jin as Jin over-commits to a high kick and grabs the boy by the neck. “It took me a long time to learn this lesson, so consider this a bit of advice from your uncle, Jin: run. Just run,” He whispers. ”Play their game and you _will_ lose.”  
  
“I can't do that.” Jin glares into his face with all of Kazuya's single-minded focus. “I will end the Mishima bloodline.”

Jin's hand twists under his own, breaking the lock he has on his neck, and then Jin throws him with damn near inhuman strength outside of the ring.

He hears the bell ring, and knows this is a fight lost in more ways than one.

“It will end.” Jin Kazama stares at him, madness and bloodlust in his eyes. “By my hand. Watch me.”

He does not argue as Jin leaves the ring, preparing for a bigger fight.

Lee Chaolan does not follow, unable to bring himself to watch history repeat itself.

 


End file.
